1. Application of differential staining techniques for chromosome analysis. 2. Studies of the inheritance of several autoimmune immunological traits including antibodies cytotoxic for t lymphocytes and reactive with single stranded DNA and chromosomal hyperdiploidy. 3. Use of flow cytometry in the analysis of aneuploid cells. 4. Sex hormone receptors in murine thymus. 5. In vivo cell cycle analysis of polyclonal B-cell activation by flow cytometric techniques. 6. In vitro analysis of autologous mixed lymphocyte reaction in normals and patients with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus. 7. The use of recombinant inbred lines to determine the presence of an underlying defect - giving rise to autoimmune disease.